It is greatly desirable for a contact lens to have high hydrophilicity and water retention ability as well as high wearing comfort. As a process for producing such a contact lens, for example, there is known a process for producing a contact lens wherein an aqueous solution containing a polyvinyl alcohol prepolymer having crosslinkable functional groups is produced and is crosslinked in a mold to obtain a molding (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
However, the contact lens obtained by the above process is insufficient in strength and durability against damage and stress and thus there is a concern that the contact lens may be broken at the time when removed from the mold at production or when inserted and/or worn on the eye.